Safe in the Waves
by EclipseIsMyLifeNoMore
Summary: Finnick x Annie fic based off of "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars. Not a song fic. Rated T for dark themes, safety. CF and MJ spoilers. Sad. I own nothing.


Hey guys! So if you haven't heard "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars go listen to it. Like right now. It's frickin addictive. I've had it on my IPod for about 30 minutes and I've already listened to it 5 times...and it's still on repeat as I write this. So because it's from The Hunger Games Soundtrack of course I had to use those characters! So it's a Finnick x Annie! RIP Finnick

Disclaimer: I don't own "Safe and Sound", The Hunger Games (book, soundtrack, or upcoming film) or any of the characters in this story. But I do get to babysit a kid that looks like Finnick Jr. (in my opinion)

-Annie-

I held Finnick tightly as he kissed my lips before he left for _them._ The "games" he had to endure not once but now a second time. I shivered in the cold, air-conditioned room and because I'd seen the other victors that he had to compete against. He said he wasn't worried, but he'd been making more knots and he only does that when he's nervous. When I was escorted out of the room by the Peacekeepers, I clutched the piece of rope he gave me. I promised him that I would be okay until he got back but I couldn't stop the tears as I remembered the past few years with him.

_ After the games, she won't talk to anyone. Except Finnick. He understands. He doesn't look at her like everyone else does. He looks like she does sometimes. He blanks out and trembles until Annie can shake him out of it. But this changes one day when she can't. He just stares at the wall and no crying, shouting, pleading, or shaking can stop it. That's when she kisses his cheek and begs him to come back. She feels his arms tighten around her waist. _

"_Annie." His voice makes her look up at him and when she does, he presses his lips onto hers. They kiss for only a second, a second too short, before he pulls away and does the most un-Finnick thing she's ever seen. He blushes. _

"_Sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I mean I scare you with my...and then I kiss you. I shouldn't be kissing you. I can't kiss you." He stops his chattering and then draws her hands to his lips and kisses them._

"_Annie? Did you **want** me to...kiss you?" He whispers against her fingers and she nods shyly. He smiles, a small smile, and then puts one hand under her chin and kisses her softly. She gets impatient and pulls him down closer. She feels him smile again, a real smile, and she's lifted off the ground and her hands find themselves tangled in his soft, copper, hair. When he releases her, they decide to get some lunch but all through lunch, he can't stop touching her, kissing her, and she wonders if this is what it's like to be in love. _

_ She watches the sun rise over the ocean and silently muses that the smell of the water and sand remind her of Finnick. He plops down next to her and she wonders why he's up "at this god awful hour when there's nothing to do but sleep." She moves so she's sitting between his legs and lays back against his chest. He kisses the top of her head and finally speaks. _

"_Annie, I love you." She turns in his embrace and they kiss until they fall over in the sand and he straddles her and kisses her harder. He leaves marks on her neck and his hands and teasing the skin between her shirt and the top of her shorts. She pulls off his shirt in a fit of boldness and they freeze and swallow loudly at the same time. That makes her smile and he grins back._

"_Look at you Annie Cresta! I must be rubbing off on you, someone tells you they love you and you try to strip them down." A year ago, she would have cried because she knows that he does this, at least 3 times every month. But she knows now that the tears won't stop him because he does it to protect her and all she can do is love him every minute she has him. So she throws sand at him and runs toward the house laughing. He catches up quickly and carries her, kicking and laughing, into the water and they make faces at each other underwater and when they surface, she tells him she loves him. _

_ "NO! I don't care what he does! You're mine! He can't take you away again!" She hits him as hard as she can when he tries to hold her. His arms become steel and he won't release her. But she wriggles out of his grasp and throws the nearest thing she can find which happens to be her shoe at the picture of Snow, required in every District house, and the picture's frame doesn't even have a scratch. She hits the glass over and over again and finally collapses in Finnick's arms. He holds her as they both cry, her for the pain he'll have to endure, and him for the pain he's causing her. Time passes and the end up falling asleep in the others arms. Both dream of the wedding they'll never have._

-Finnick-

I never thought I'd be selfish enough to love anyone, to subject them to watching me woo Capitols so they don't die. But she snuck up on me. At first I just wanted to be there to help her through the nightmares, but then I found myself smiling at her jokes and wanting to spend time with her. Then one night as I lay in bed with a sleeping girl from District 2, I found myself wishing she was Annie. I imagined her styled sea green hair was brown and tangled and those teasing lilac eyes were happy green eyes. The next day I told Annie that I loved her. And she ended up loving me back. But in the end it was selfish. Snow put me in the third Quarter Quell and tried to put Annie in as well but Mags volunteered. Mags and I planned it like that but in the end it was like Snow was winning because he took her. He kept her until we stole her back. The day she came back, I saw her wrapped in a sheet and all I could do was stare at her until she started running. I ran across that hospital and when our lips met, I pushed her against the wall and kissed her. I couldn't even speak. All the world stopped when she came back. Later we realized that we had come alive again. It was just her and me.

-Annie-

When Finnick proposed, I nodded. I didn't scream or cry. I only nodded. But he didn't care. He was like that. And at the wedding, when we touched each other's lips with water from the ocean, I didn't cry. It seemed like I never cried. Not when we fought, not when we found out I was pregnant, not even when I gave birth. I didn't need to cry because I was happy. Even in District's 13 crowded, underground, bunkers that were no near the ocean, I was happy. I had Finnick. And that was all I needed. The day he left for a mission, I smiled and he kissed me and then my swollen belly with the nine month baby inside. I was due any day but he said he'd be back for the birth. He promised. And he only lied once.

-Finnick-

When I died, I only thought of Annie and our baby. I had wanted to see the birth of our child so badly but the mission changed. When the mutts attacked, everyone's first priority was the Mockingjay. But someone had to die. To distract the mutts, I guess. I was halfway up and they shut the door. I hope whoever told Annie caught her if she fainted. She did that if she got unexpected news. When we found out she was pregnant, she fainted. But the most heart breaking thing was that I had promised and for the first time in my life, I had lied.

-Annie-

My screams seem deafening as I push the baby out and wonder where Finnick is. I roll my eyes as I think about him cursing and apologizing for missing this. As they clean my baby boy up, Katniss comes in. She looks tired. And then she gives me the worst news in the world. As I soak it in, the doctors come back in with my baby. I hold him numbly and when he opens his eyes, I cry for the first time in what seems like forever. He has green eyes. Katniss begins to cry too and that makes me feel somewhat better in an awful way, because she still has Peeta. I have no one but...Finnick. Finnick Jr. Eli Odair. I must keep going for him.

Then one night we're reading and I hear something outside. Finnick continues reading. He's so big. He turned fourteen last summer and he's like a carbon copy of his dad. But he's quiet like me. I walk out onto the back porch and then I see two Finnick. _My _Finnick and Finn. I run to them and when I can't swim anymore, we all stop and make faces at each other under the waves for the last time.

-Finnick Jr.-

My mom didn't go crazy after my dad died. It just took her fourteen years to realize she couldn't live without him. But I don't know why she waited so long. After all, it's just been her since I drowned ten years ago.


End file.
